Brambleclaw's Secret and Leafpool's Demise!
by Liquidgold
Summary: Yes. Title is long. But the story... is EPIC! Leafpool predicts her sudden death through a LEAF and Brambleclaw guards a secret pathological fear of...FLEAS! Rated K plus just in case. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: THE LEAF!

**A/N: **

**Pandapaw (me!): is on sugar rush HAHAHA! Yay! We did it! We did it! **

**Cottonpaw (my little sis!): Um…**

**Pandapaw: We did it! FIRST CHAPPIE!!**

**Cottonpaw: sighs in defeat… Well folks, here is the great disclaimer:**

**Pandapaw: Yay! We don't own a thing! Except for the story! The cats are allllll Erin Hunter's! :D**

**Cottonpaw: O.o …Just…read the story.**

**Brambleclaw's Secret and Leafpool's Demise of a Leaf?!**

**Chapter One: THE LEAF!**

**Starclan's POV: Snowkit:**

Snowkit was staring at the seeing pool like it was his TV.

"Boring," he said as he repeatedly placed his paw gently in, causing the surface to ripple and change the scenes. Suddenly, right after watching a Windclan cat chasing a hare, Snowkit stopped and exclaimed. Everyone heard and began to crowd around the pool of water that shimmered in the late-afternoon sun. They stared down at the amusing scene below them. The kits had confused expressions. All was quiet for a while. Then hysterical laughter echoed about the trees.

"OMG!" shrieked Snowkit in between guffaws, gasping for air. Then everyone laughed harder.

**Hawkfrost's POV:**

Hawkfrost was being chased by a giant pink fluffy mouse when he was pulled out of his horrifying dream. Hawkfrost lazily flicked his ears at the joyful sound of Starclan that was so close, yet unreachable. He huffed. Why were they so unusually happy?

"And so loud?" he muttered.

"What the…?" growled Tigerstar. Hawkfrost stretched and padded grumpily over to the oversized muddy puddle (They were granted such instead of a magnificent pool because of their unforgivable behavior in the real world.). Together they peered into the puddle. After a while, the ridiculous scene ended and Tigerstar rolled his eyes and stalked off, but Hawkfrost thought he saw a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth, but it probably was Hawkfrost's eyes going weird from looking at the water so long. With a final glance at the puddle, Hawkfrost sniggered, went back to his spot, and resumed dreaming about giant pink mice.

**Leafpool's POV:**

Leafpool wandered around, sniffing the ground for some more marigold flowers. She paused, and looked up, savoring the sudden breeze that rustled her golden-bronze fur, made ripples in the Moonpool before her, and made the leaves in the trees overhead dance. It was Greenleaf, and prey was good.

She felt whole… except for the marigold that was in terrible need of restocking! The breeze suddenly fell dead. She glanced around, confused, when a patch of green captured her attention.

Leafpool's eyes widened. The perfectly healthy-looking leaf drifted downward, until it finally glided down onto the surface of the Moonpool.

Leafpool's eyes widened considerably more in shock as her mind worked overtime to convey this obvious message from Starclan.

"_I'm gonna die!!"_ she screamed. Then she scampered off, hyperventilating.

**A/N: **

**Pandapaw: Oooh, interesting? Awful? Confess your thoughts! REVIEW! Come on, it's right here… in the bottom left corner of the screen! CL-ICK!!**

**Cottonpaw: Just review, ok? No more then 8 reviews, no update! laughs gleefully**

**Pandapaw: O.o Yea. Don't abandon us or flame us because it wasn't too funny. It gets better later on…**


	2. Chapter 2: Fleas!

**A/N:**

**Pandapaw: Finally! Chapter 2 is UP! But no more than 7? sniff Well what's one review, right?**

**Cottonpaw: A lot. And it wouldn't have taken such a long time if you didn't procrastinate!**

**Pandapaw: Hey! You were doing other stuff too!**

**Cottonpaw: I don't think the readers really care about your excuses.**

**Pandapaw: Pfft.**

**Cottonpaw: Okay, so just reminding you readers that we do NOT own any of the Warriors books or characters; we only made this story!**

**Brambleclaw's Secret and Leafpool's Demise of a Leaf?****!**

**Chapter Two: Fleas!**

**Brambleclaw's POV:**

Brambleclaw led Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Spiderleg down to patrol Windclan's border. He was a little confused though. Firestar was acting… a little weird.

"_Heyyyy, Brambleclaw!" Brambleclaw's ears perked up. He turned around to face Firestar. "Brambleclaw, I think you should run a patrol around the Windclan border… we have suspicions of them crossing the border. But____s'okay, I don't actually mind that much, because in a world as special as this, we are all kin. Like one clan! It's better to share for the needy." He paused, a peaceful look on his face. Brambleclaw, meanwhile, was standing there very concerned for the safety of Firestar's health. Suddenly, Firestar's eyes snapped open, startling Brambleclaw. _

_"Peace." He said, raising a paw over his heart. Firestar then swiveled around and sauntered over to his den, leaving Brambleclaw in a large state of confusion._

_"Err… OKAY! Sorreltail, let's get Spiderleg and Brackenfur to go on patrol with us." He addressed Sorreltail, who was nearby just finishing off her mouse._

Brambleclaw padded lightly through the forest, every now and then opening his mouth to taste the air, Brackenfur, Spiderleg, and Sorreltail following closely behind. It was quiet, except for the melody of the forest: bugs whizzing around, birds twittering, and far off Brambleclaw could hear a small mouse. But their stomachs were full and they were establishing the border. Abruptly, Brackenfur stopped and hissed.

Brambleclaw whirled around, he saw something too. "Hey!" He yelled. The foreign odor of Windclan cats flooded Brambleclaw's senses, smelling diverse to the familiar scent of the forest.

It was Tornear, Owlwhisker, and Nightcloud running towards the border. Owlwhisker was chasing a hare, and the suspicious Thunderclan cats waited until the other cats could see them.

Finally, Nightcloud and Tornear spotted them and halted in their tracks, but Owlwhisker didn't; he was too caught up in chasing that hare and he failed to notice Brambleclaw and the others. Then, Owlwhisker caught the hare two bounds into the Thunderclan territory, swiftly dispatching it in one swipe.

"Hey!!" Brambleclaw growled again, flexing his broad shoulders, pulling his lip up to expose his bared teeth, and crouching slightly, the image of intimidation. Owlwhisker looked up, surprised along with several other emotions: fear of the now Scary-looking Brambleclaw, realization as his hairy situation dawned on him, and then his posture finally settled on an offensive crouch; much scarier than Brambleclaw's.

Then Owlwhisker took on a casual stance.

"What?" he drawled. Brambleclaw blinked, outraged, but remained tense with his Clanmates.

"You have crossed the border." Brambleclaw nodded towards the clear boundary between Windclan and Thunderclan. Nightcloud and Tornear slinked over to stand by Owlwhisker.

"Yes, but you saw that hare. It was Windclan's!" hissed Nightcloud.

"Windclan hare or not, the Warrior Code clearly states that another Clan warrior may not cross the other borders!" countered Brackenfur. The tension mounted until it was tangible and both sides couldn't take it. They sprung forward, claws unsheathed, and began fighting.

All except Brambleclaw. He had spotted a flea on Owlwhisker and as Owlwhisker leaped into the air in an attempt to bury his claws in Brambleclaw's fur, the tomcat rolled on his back away from Owlwhisker's attack and fled the scene, yowling.

Just then, Sorreltail paused and looked over her shoulder at the rapidly fading dot in the distance.

"He is so getting it later!" the she-cat snarled to Spiderleg, who vigorously nodded, and Sorreltail dove back into the fight.

**A/N:**

**Pandapaw: Looks like someone's in trouble!**

**Cottonpaw: I think he deserves what's coming for him!**

**Pandapaw: It's not his fault! It's… the flea's…**

**Cottonpaw: … More like your fault.**

**Pandapaw: Well, I am the plot maker!! And writer. You're the editor and reviewer. Ha!**


	3. Chapter 3: Firestar Fainted?

**A/N:**

**Cottonpaw: Hey guys. Sorry for the very long wait. I'll be taking over this story, because my sister decided she wants to stop writing this story. She'll still be in the author's note though.**

**Pandapaw: Yuppp. Although it won't be as good as when I was writing it ;3**

**Cottonpaw: ARRRG! No it won't! You will notice a slight change in style though…**

**Cottonpaw and Pandapaw: We don't own anything but the plot of this story!**

**Brambleclaw's Secret and Leafpool's Demise of a Leaf?!**

**Chapter Three: Firestar Fainted?**

**Leafpool's POV:**

By the time Leafpool had reached camp, she had collected enough nerves to manage not to look like an ill cat. _How will I die? _She wondered warily.

"I don't want to die though!" the medicine cat murmured under her breath as she organized her herbs, earning a curious twitch from Jaypaw (who actually _was_ curious). Leafpool was moping around in her cave and contemplating life. But it wasn't like she had forgotten that everyone would eventually end up in the ranks of Starclan, watching over the living Clans. It just seemed too soon.

"Come on, Jaypaw," Leafpool called.

"Huh?"

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Jaypaw then pulled his signature scowl.

"Uh, Leafpool?" Leafpool, surprised, turned around to find Firestar. "I think I..." he meowed, and then keeled over. Shocked, Leafpool started to rush over to her father, but stopped herself. What if he had a deathly sickness? Was aiding Firestar how she would finally meet her demise? Jaypaw stiffened and sniffed the air.

Leafpool hurriedly said, "Jaypaw, take care of Firestar! He just fell down, and I think he's sick!"

Jaypaw huffed and protested, "Why can't you do it? You always make me do everything! Jaypaw, do this, do that, do ALL THE WORK!"

Leafpool was hurt, but she replied that Firestar needed help, and she had no idea why but he just collapsed. "UGH!" Jaypaw screamed girlishly. "I know why he fell, okay!? I accidentally dropped poppy seeds on his freshkill!" Leafpool stared at him.

"Are you sure?" She inquired.

"Noooo. I just said that because I wanted to. OF COURSE I'M SURE!" Jaypaw said with heavy sarcasm, earning a few glances from other clan members. Leafpool was relieved, and knowing she wasn't in danger of dying, she approached Firestar and started prodding him with her paw. He was out cold. Leafpool sighed, and started dragging him over to her den, with help from Jaypaw.

**Brambleclaw's POV:**

_Have to get away. Must get away from flea! _Brambleclaw thought frantically, fighting his way through the undergrowth of the forest to the Thunderclan camp. And then he heard his _good old_ buddies, Sorreltail and Spiderleg.

**A/N:**

**Cottonpaw: There you go. Do you think I added too much dialogue? Is it too short? Reviews people, I need your opinions. I'll also try to upload more often than my sister. *glance***

**Pandapaw: …I resent that.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ooh, Brambleclaw's In TROUBLE

**A/N:**

**Cottonpaw: Hi. I realized that at the end of last chapter I forgot to mention that Brackenfur was there, too. Let's just pretend I did… **

**Pandapaw: Hmm…*cough* Yeah, sure…O.o**

**Cottonpaw: *gives Pandapaw the evil eye* Well, here's the disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plot of this story!!**

**Brambleclaw's Secret and Leafpool's Demise of a Leaf?!**

**Chapter 4:Ooooh, Brambleclaw's In TROUBLE!**

**Brambleclaw's POV:**

"BRAMBLECLAW!" His fuming clanmates bellowed. Brambleclaw ran faster, frothing at the mouth and panting. His eyes bulged. By the time he got to the camp, he looked rabid! A crowd began to form around Brambleclaw.

"…Look at him…!" "…What happened…?" "…Has he finally lost it…?"

"Wait! He's a traitor!"Oh joy. Spiderleg, Sorreltail, and Brackenfur had arrived. "While there was a fight at the border of Windclan he abandoned us!"

"What is going on here?" Came an all too familiar voice. Firestar. The whole clan had gathered around them by now. "Umm… I need to talk to you, Firestar. It's not you, it's me." "Eh?" "Oops, wrong line!"

Brambleclaw took the clanleader aside and explained his phobia… of fleas. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE! PHOBIA OF FLEAS!" He managed to splutter out between hysterical laughing fits. For the whole clan to hear. Suddenly Thunderclan started to laugh too, even Squirrelflight. Humiliated, Brambleclaw slunk away to the warrior's den and curled up, willing this to be a dream.

When Brambleclaw woke up, he found himself muzzle to muzzle with Squirrelflight.

"Whoa!" Squirrelflight shrieked. Brambleclaw shrieked as well, though quickly tried to compose himself. Squirrelflight mumbled an apology, but stared at him. _I wonder why she's staring at me… ooh, look a flea…WAIT-FLEA?! _Brambleclaw jumped on top of Squirrelflight, and was surprised to feel her buckle underneath him, not because of the weight, but because she was giggling so much. "Brambleclaw… it's a… peb… pebble!" She gasped. Brambleclaw gave her the evil eye, then started giving her a lecture on how it wasn't funny and how she didn't understand him. After a while of his rambling, Squirrelflight realized how far his phobia had progressed and turned serious. "Brambleclaw, I can help you get over your problem." Brambleclaw asked how and Squirrelflight grinned in such a way that made Brambleclaw wish he hadn't. "Welcome to flea training." The male cat gulped.

**A/N:**

**Cottonpaw: Whew. I don't know how my sister does this… But maybe it was hard because the TV was on and I couldn't help but watch a bit…**

**Pandapaw: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! LOOK WHO'S DISTRACTED NOW!!!!**

**Cottonpaw: At least I update. You only update once every few months!**

**Pandapaw: Because no one reviews! ******

**Cottonpaw: Please review or I'll turn out like my sister!*shudder***


	5. Chapter 5: Water Party!

**A/N:**

**Cottonpaw: Sorry I hadn't been updating for a while… but hey, at least I updated!**

**Pandapaw: Look who's not updating now!**

**Cottonpaw: You're lucky I'm ignoring that.**

**Pandapaw: …**

**Cottonpaw: Well, on to the disclaimer! I don't own Warriors! It's not that hard to comprehend!**

**Brambleclaw's Secret and Leafpool's Demise of a Leaf?!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Leafpool's POV:**

_If I'm going to die soon, I'm going to make this a life to remember in Starclan! _Leafpool thought as she was reflecting on her looming death. _I'm going to do stuff I've always wanted to do, but never had the guts to actually do it!_ She ran up to Firestar and started rambling.

"Firestar, Firestar! Did you ever think about how old you are? You have grandcats! Oh, and did you know, you're starting to get overweight…?" Shocked, the clanleader gaped at her. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and started bawling.

"I'M OLD!!!!! AND I'M GETTING FAT TOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" But by then Leafpool approached another clanmember and told them critical things like how their coats of fur were so dull or how she always thought they liked a cat of the same gender. The responses ranged from chasing after her to going into depression. Then she got an idea.

"How about I tell the other clans what I think of them!"

**Brambleclaw's POV:**

_Ugh. Why did I do this, why? _

"Okay, everybody has to step forward, state their name and their clan, and confess they have a phobia of fleas." Squirrelflight commanded. Grumbles answered. She was the guidance counselor of the flea training camp that surprisingly other cats were in.

"Hi. My name is Rippleclaw and I'm from Riverclan. I have a phobia of fleas." Started one cat monotonously. This went on for a while until one cat, presumably from Shadowclan, instead of saying what he was supposed to, said what he really wanted to say.

"Ugh. This is stupid. I'm leaving!" The male proceeded to walk out of the space where the flea camp was, but saw the guidance counselor's face.

"BACK. NOW." Squirrelflight thundered. The cat stuttered an apology and continued the introduction after a few snickers.

After all the cats finished the ritual Squirrelflight brought out the fleas. It was chaos. Brambleclaw ran around screaming like a little she-cat, he bumped heads with multiple cats that were doing the same thing, and one cat that climbed a tree and fell on him.

**Firestar's POV:**

"_AHHHHHH!_" Firestar heard as he was trying to take a nap and trying to recover from Leafpool's mean words. His ears perked up. _Sounds like a lot of she-cats are in distress! _The cat thought. (A/N: It's the flea students he hears by the way.)

"SUPERCAT TO THE RESCUE!" He caterwauled as he dressed up in his cape. Firestar scampered into the forest, but crashed into the tree and was knocked unconscious.

**Leafpool's POV:**

Leafpool was done telling people what she thought of them. Now it was time to play in the water in the lake! After finding a conveniently placed, hollowed out log, she rolled the wood into the shallow water and propped it against a medium-sized rock, so that some water was trickling in the log and making it a water slide.

"Wahoo!" she screeched as she slid down it over and over again. _Hey… Why don't I have a water party?_ Grabbing a few branches, Leafpool soon constructed a few small rafts, an amount of cleverly made toys that squirt water out of the end, somehow found coconut shells to put on cats paws and let them float and skate through water, and more water related things. Afterwards, she ran around telling random cats to come to her water party.

A little bit later she had created a huge crowd of cats that were all splashing in water and talking.

"INCOMING!" Squirrelflight warned before she executed a complex dive, splashing the majority of the cats.

**A/N:**

**Cottonpaw: Leafpool is having a midlife crisis. Ha!**

**Pandapaw: Review for questions, comments, or suggestions!**

**Cottonpaw: I will most likely take requests for the next chapter, but not too crazy okay!?**


	6. Chapter 6: Pet Fleas

**A/N:**

**Cottonpaw: Right now the internet is down, so I seized the chance and started this chapter. I'll post this up ASAP!**

**Pandapaw: OH MA FREAKIN GAWSH look at all the reviews! Urg, you're getting so much more reviews than I am with my fanfiction….But that might be because I contributed to one of the reviews…and that I haven't even posted up the first chapter of my fanfiction.**

**Cottonpaw: Yeah, well I think that's kind of obvious. Anyway, what's it about? **

**Pandapaw: Okay, first you people should know that it's a Twilight T fanfiction involving Bella, who acquires amnesia and Edward as a social outcast…I won't reveal anymore, (because I still have to figure most of it out) but it will hopefully be on my profile hypercrushh really soon ;)**

**Cottonpaw: Disclaimer= I don't own.**

**Brambleclaw's Secret and Leafpool's Demise of a Leaf?!**

**Chapter 6: Pet Fleas**

**Brambleclaw's POV:**

Brambleclaw glanced around uneasily. He had escaped from that wretched flea camp. After he finally relaxed he continued walking.

And came face to face with Squirrelflight.

"Where are you going Bramby? That was only round one." Squirrelflight said with a sickly sweet voice. _Back to flea camp. _Brambleclaw thought sadly, and walked back.

Later, Squirrelflight had got the cats in order again, and was trying to get each of them to have a pet flea without running away from it or worse. Brambleclaw tried his best but it was so hard! The intimidating flea had beady little eyes and kept jumping towards him. Though he hated fleas, he just had to name it.

"I shall name you Squishy!" He proclaimed. Another cat named theirs Kevin and other cats were brainstorming names such as Tom or Fluffy. One time, a cat that accidentally squished theirs started screaming that flea guts were all over them.

**Leafpool's POV:**

_What else do I want to do? Hmmm… _Leafpool contemplated lazily. Suddenly, she perked up and ran to the Thunderclan camp from whatever random place she was at.

As soon as she saw a cat she let out a high-pitched movie-worthy scream. The cat, who happened to be Squirrelflight taking a break from flea camp, screamed back with a just as worthy scream. Pretty soon, they were having a screaming contest.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Crowfeather yelled louder than the two of them. The sisters stopped, stared, and then both screamed in his face. He stumbled back, dazed.

"Where'd you come from?!" "Yeah, it's like you popped out of nowhere!" They confronted. Crowfeather froze, then ran away from the interrogating she-cats.

**Crowfeather's POV:**

_TOO…MUCH…PRESSURE!!!_ Crowfeather's head pounded. And he didn't want anyone to know, but he went on Thunderclan territory to find Leafpool and confess his undying love for her. But the thing is, Crowfeather is a pretty nonsocial cat, so he doesn't know how to interact with others without offending them or something. _I wish I was like someone who's good at socializing like… Firestar!_

Almost directly after he thought Firestar's name, what Crowfeather previously thought was an oversized hairball sneezed. A quite alarmed Crowfeather slowly edged closer to the lump of fur and, after some hesitation, poked it.

Firestar, AKA oversized hairball, popped up from the forest floor and asked, "Did you think my name?" Crowfeather recoiled. "N-no way!" Firestar examined Crowfeather. "Hey… you seem unsocial. Wanna learn how to be like me, the king of socialness?" _YES!_ "Uh, sure if you really want me to."

And that's how Crowfeather ended up walking around Thunderclan camp, following Firestar and greeting random cats.

"Wassup dude?" Firestar said to one cat, and motioned for Crowfeather to address the cat, too.

"Hey." Crowfeather greeted coolly. "That was great! Keep up this pace and you'll be a she-cat magnet in no time!" Firestar encouraged.

**Squirrelflight's POV:**

After all the cats named their fleas, Squirrelflight was helping them concentrate on letting the fleas jump on the flea camp cats paws. Only a few cats let the fleas jump on their paws, but the majority of the camp wouldn't go within a foot of a flea. Squirrelflight began to lose patience.

"LISTEN UP!" Squirrelflight commanded. "For training purposes, I will keep each cat and their flea in a ring of mouse bile. If any of you go out of the ring, you will have to deal with me. If you let the flea jump on your paw, you will be excused from one day of flea camp."

And the games began.

**Brambleclaw's POV:**

_Well, if I let Squishy go on my paw once, then I won't have to let him near me for at least a day… I guess it couldn't hurt… _Brambleclaw reasoned. He offered his paw to Squishy and Squishy hopped on gladly. Squirrelflight walked over to Brambleclaw and cheered.

"Yay! It's not so bad is it? Well, now you get a day off flea camp and get to spend it with your flea!" Brambleclaw stared down at her.

"WHAT??!!"

**A/N:**

**Cottonpaw: I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but sorry if it seemed kind of short.**

**Pandapaw: *tch* Kind of?? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL xDD**

**Cottonpaw: Watch your words; I could kick you off the Author's Note!**

**Pandapaw: :[ Erggh! *pouts* FINE OKAY THEN IT IS LONG… for you… :D *snigger***

**Cottonpaw: I'LL GET YOU LATER!!!! Readers, review! My goal is 50 reviews, or more. And reader's, please tell other Warriors lovers about my story! Shout outs to people who give me reviews!**

**Pandapaw: xD Guhuhuhuhuh…**

**Cottonpaw: *smiles evilly***

**Pandapaw: Uhh…*runs away***


	7. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Oh no. Oh dear God no. PLEASE tell me this isn't happening. Guys, I only got four reviews for the last chapter I updated. In my desperation for reviews, I even posted up a very miserable oneshot that advertised my story! I am REALLY sorry and I understand how people hate hiatuses, but I CANNOT do a story with barely anyone encouraging me. **

**Here's a very special thanks to...**

**Macey-the-Invisible I'm sorry I frustrated you with my oneshot, but I was desperate! And yes, I corrected the mistake with "Fluffy" and "Squishy". Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Icethroat21 I know, iTouches can be so tiring! Thank you for all the support and reviews!**

**cakey-poo Yes, it was a review, but was that a good "um" or a bad "um"?**

**thundercat29r Haha, yes, Brambleclaw has a pet flea. **

**Again, I am VERY SINCERELY SORRY for all the inconvenience. And I'm sad to say, this will be on hiatus until I get at least 45 reviews (see? I still have faith that you, my darling readers, will review. I HAVE FAITH IN YOU!). Thank you very much everyone, and have a good, hopefully not unlucky, Friday the 13th. Signing out,**

_~Liquidgold_

**P.S. Am I getting less funny? Because if you think this is not funny at all, please tell me NICELY why and how to improve and be more funny. If you have the guts to tell me in a polite, civilized way. Again, signing out, **

_~Liquidgold_


	8. Chapter 7: Crowfeather The Stalker

**A/N:**

**Cottonpaw: Well, it's been a while hasn't it, my loyal readers? I know, I haven't exactly gotten 45 reviews, but you guys were close.**

**Pandapaw: While we were on a break from writing, we got our warrior names!**

**Cottonpaw: You are now to address me as Cottonfur!**

**Pandapaw: …**

**Cottonfur: I must say; I think my name suits me quite well, am I right, Panda…? *snicker***

**Pandapaw: FACE! ALL RIGHT?! IT'S PANDA****FACE****! …URG!! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE DUBBED THAT NAME OF ALL THINGS?! OKAY, I KNOW I DO HAVE SPOTS ON MY FACE THAT **_**HAPPEN **_**TO RING AROUND MY EYES, BUT …!!**

**Cottonfur: …You're spamming again… **_**Pandaface**_**.**

**Pandaface: *twitch* Well, I don't own this story (or my dignity…)**

**Cottonfur: Of course you wouldn't own the story, if anyone should own it, it's me! XD But I don't. :(**

**Brambleclaw's Secret and Leafpool's Demise of a Leaf?!**

**Chapter 7: Crowfeather The Stalker**

**Brambleclaw's POV:**

_When did I become afraid of fleas…? _Brambleclaw wondered._ Was that day the day it began?_

**It all started with a fine afternoon. Bramblepaw had just taken his pick of meat from the freshkill pile. He sat down and shifted into a comfortable position. To his surprise, he saw a miniscule, black speck hopping around. **

**"Ooh, look, it's a jumping ant!" The young apprentice mewed innocently, examining the "ant". Perplexed, Tawnypaw came over to see the strange phenomenon. After observing it herself, realization dawned on her.**

**"Bramblepaw." Tawnypaw stated calmly. "That's **_**not**_** an **_**ant**_**." **

"**Huh?" Bramblepaw tilted his head to one side with a questioning look. "That's **_**not**_** an **_**ant**_**." Tawnypaw repeated. And with that, the flea launched its puny body at him.**

Brambleclaw shuddered at the alarming memory. The flea next to him shivered and edged closer to the tom's body, which was its heat source.

"Oh, no you don't." Brambleclaw hissed, putting some distance between himself and the guilty flea.

**Leafpool's POV:**

_Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… _Leafpool thought, trying to concentrate. Leafpool was… Meditating…? The unusually quiet she-cat was sitting in front of the Moonpool. The only sounds that she heard were her own breathing and the rustle of the wind in the trees.

Then, a new soundtrack was added to the peaceful harmony. It was Leafpool's own snoring. She fell asleep.

After a while, she had some audience.

**Crowfeather's POV:**

_She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Maybe I shouldn't confess my feelings to her. _Crowfeather, being the stalker he truly was, watched her for a long time until she woke up. Leafpool stirred sleepily, yawned, then popped up, rejuvenated. Crowfeather hesitated before coming out from his hiding place and walking up to her.

"Hey Leafpool. What's up?" He said smoothly, inwardly congratulating himself about his boldness.

"AHHH! YOU STALKER!" Leafpool accused loudly. "You were watching me sleep weren't you?!"

"N-no… Haha… W-why would y-you think that?" Crowfeather denied shakily.

"Nice try, but I have eyes on the back of my head! And these eyes were watching you stalking me!" The love of his life hissed.

"I'm not a stalker…" Crowfeather mumbled sadly as he watched the angry she-cat stomping away from him.

**Leafpool's POV:**

_The nerve of that creep! Can't I have any personal space?? And seriously?? WATCHING ME SLEEP?? _Leafpool rambled in her mind furiously.

When she was… Shall we say, thinking her disturbing thoughts; she was lacking the concentration that it took to watch where she was going. And that resulted in her crashing into another cat.

_THUNK!_ Leafpool stumbled into a wandering tom-cat, crashed her head into his, and lay sprawling on the ground.

As for the other cat, he happened to have the name of Lionpaw. Lionpaw was worse off than Leafpool, because either he had a soft head, she had a hard head, or a combination of both. Anyhow, Lionpaw fainted.

_Am I seeing stars? Starclan…? Is that you? Have you come to take me?_ Leafpool thought deliriously. When she finally came around and gathered her bearings, she stared in horror at Lionpaw. By this time, Lionpaw was still unconscious.

_GREAT STARCLAN!! Did I kill him? MY SON! I never even told him I was his mother! _On that thought, Leafpool began to babble incoherently, frantically praying that he was still breathing. Roused by all the ruckus Leafpool was making, Lionpaw muttered disconcertedly. But something was wrong.

"Was ist das? Leafpool? Guten tag. Wie geht's?" **(Translation: What is this? Leafpool? Hello. How are you?) **Were the words he uttered. Leafpool ceased her hysterics and gaped at him. German? Where did that come from?

Since cats don't understand how there can be multiple languages, let alone understand more than one language, all Leafpool could understand was that Lionpaw was making strange noises. A little disturbed, she tentatively performed her medicine cat duties on him, checking to make sure he was okay. He seemed fine, except that he appeared to have a small dent on his head (presumably from when Leafpool collided with him) and that he wouldn't stop speaking gibberish (in Leafpool's point of view, at least).

"Ich möchte ein Stück der Schokolade. Bitte, Leafpool?" **(Translation: I would like a piece of chocolate. Please, Leafpool?)** Leafpool recoiled, still unused to the foreign language Lionpaw was speaking. After a few moments, he was still saying all that "weird stuff" and Leafpool couldn't take it anymore.

She ran. From her own son, no less! Leafpool felt ashamed of herself. Then, the she-cat felt a presence.

"Who's there? Ummm… I'M NOT SCARED AT ALL!" Leafpool (ever the tactful one) shrieked. Suspicious rustling noises came from behind a local bush. Unable to stifle the curiosity, she poked her head through a convenient hole in the vegetation. The next thing that occurred happened in a rush:

Coincidentally, just as Leafpool popped in her head, the dreaded Crowfeather tentatively raised his, so for the second time that day, Leafpool bumped her head. Jumping back with a shrill squeal, she backed away a couple of fox-lengths only to trip over Lionpaw, who was following her pointlessly and had finally caught up to her. Meanwhile, Crowfeather jerked back as well, only to tumble down a steep slope.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. So, after a grumbling Leafpool disentangled herself from her son, she met an unexpected sight; Crowfeather was dragging himself towards her in a grotesque manner, panting from exhaustion.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!! I'LL GO WHEN STARCLAN TAKES ME, NOT YOU! AND I'LL BE OUT OF THIS WRETCHED FOREST SOON; I CAN TELL YOU THAT!" Leafpool bellowed as she made her escape. Crowfeather stopped, disheartened, and gazed at her retreating figure with longing.

A certain Lionpaw giggled, and Crowfeather went back to normal just like that.

"What are _you _laughing at?" He snapped, his glittering eyes challenging the poor apprentice. Lionpaw sobered instantly, plastering on a serious face (in his terms, at least).

**A/N:**

**Cottonfur: Jeez, that was long! That's, like, the longest I've ever typed for one chapter… The others are about half as much as this!**

**Pandaface: Well, you had help from me at least! :3**

**Cottonfur: Not much, **_**Pandaface.**_

**Pandaface: You know what? Shuttup.**

**Cottonfur: Anywayyy… I'm sorry about the long-lasting hiatus everyone. And I don't know why I got obsessed with the reviews, I guess I just got carried away.**

**Pandaface: Alright folks! That's it for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter! *says in cheddary cheesy voice***


End file.
